


The Moment You Know

by Mabel_Juice



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Juice/pseuds/Mabel_Juice
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship is changing, and they want Haruhi to be a part of that change.





	The Moment You Know

**Author's Note:**

> So I went through and edited this recently, but it was written just under a decade ago. It felt like beta reading for a different person. I can't say I'm in love with it, more nostalgically attached than anything else... but I think it's good enough to post at least. I don't know.

They were close as two people could be. From morning till night, they were by one another's side. It was a comfort, never having to be alone. Both Kaoru and Hikaru were sure that they would never be apart. Recently however, disillusionment struck Kaoru. Their dependency on one another wasn't the healthiest way to live. He didn't mean to completely cut ties with his brother, just slowly build up their individual personalities. After all, it wasn't realistic to believe that there wouldn't be a time in their lives where the twins would need to go separate ways, if only for a while. Hikaru on the other hand, couldn't stand the thought of being away from his other half. It was frightening. The world was so cold and desolate without him. Growing up it had always been them against everyone else. In Hikaru's mind, there wasn't anyone else... well...

...except the hyper-intelligent honors student that had recently danced into their lives. Haruhi was the first person to truly recognize the twin's differences. It was like she could see right through them. And she was always so calm about the charade, as if it was only natural and simple that she should be able to tell them apart. It made both of the Hitachi boy's stomachs flutter. What role would this third actor play on the stage of their of their lives? The wheels in Kaoru's mind turned, she could be the key to opening Hikaru up to the rest of the world. It would've been perfect if it weren't for the heartbreak Kaoru felt. As much as he knew he needed to detach from him, he loved his brother and didn't want to lose too much of him. And Haruhi... he wasn't sure he wanted to see anyone take her away either. So he bided his time, taking chances to bring them just close enough that nothing would spark between the only two people in the world he really felt anything for. 

"What do you you think of Haruhi?" Hikaru asked offhandedly, not looking up from his handheld game.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru forced a small laugh, "She's... our interesting little commoner friend." 

There was a beep that signified that Hikaru's character had died. He closed it, and his eyes met his brother's eyes seriously, "I always like to think that I know what's really going on in your mind, but sometimes these games we play even fool me." 

"What are you saying, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"You really do have feelings for Haruhi, don't you?" Hikaru tilted his head to the side. 

"Me?" Kaoru asked indignantly, "You're the one who's always ad-libbing lines to flirt with her. No, no. My feelings are completely platonic." 

"Is that so? Than you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?" 

Kaoru's eyes widened. It was the thing he'd been dreading. If anyone was to form that type of relationship with Haruhi... the Host Club would never be the same. And worse yet, if that person was Hikaru, he'd lose his two favorite people... 

"I don't know if that's a good idea." 

"So it would make you jealous," Hikaru smiled victoriously. 

"It's more complicated than that..." the image of the carriage in Kaoru's mind reminded him why no one could touch Haruhi. It would mean the end of everything the president had built. Why didn't anyone else see that? 

"Complicated how?" Hikaru rolled closer to his brother, and touched Kaoru's cheek with a soft hand. A mischievous smile lingered on his face, "Could it be... that you wouldn't be jealous of me being with Haruhi... but the other way around?" he leaned in whispered into his brother's ear, "I thought our incestual love was just an act..." 

Kaoru pushed his brother off by the face, but Hikaru continued dramatically, "Alone without your dear brother, while I'm off with some tramp. Oh, that would be hard for you, Wouldn't-" 

"Of course it would be!" Kaoru interrupted in irritation, "And don't try to tell me that it wouldn't trouble you even more." Hikaru quieted down. They both knew he was on the mark. 

A moment later, in a much softer voice, Hikaru asked, "Have you ever honestly thought about us? I mean together as..." 

Kaoru answered before he could finish. Hearing the rest of it would've been more than he could bare, "Yes."

"I blame Tamaki." 

"That pervert has to make everything weird." 

"But you know maybe..."

"-don't say it-" Kaoru tried to beg, but his brother kept going.

"...it wouldn't be so bad." 

"How can you say that! It would be like... being with yourself! Are we really that narcissistic?" 

Hikaru pouted, "I would expect an outsider to say that, but not YOU of all people... Just because we look like it... doesn't mean we are the same person." 

"Even so..." 

"What is it? Are you morally opposed? Socially? Since when have those things ever mattered?" 

"They don't... but it just wouldn't work!" 

"Why not? That way no one gets left out," Hikaru scooted closer once more, "We've always done everything together, why not this?"

"Do you even understand what you're proposing?" Kaoru tried to be indignant, but his resistance turned to mush as his brother's face came within inches of his own. He could feel his cheeks heating up. There surely hadn't been a moment where Hikaru looked more convincing. 

"Of course!" he cried, pouncing on Kaoru suddenly, knocking him on to the bed. Their strengths were matched, but it wouldn't have mattered; neither fought the position. 

"You're familiar with our host act..." Hikaru smirked lustily down at his brother, leaning down to whisper, "...An intense love between brothers." 

All Kaoru could manage was a nearly inaudible, "I..." And Hikaru had him. 

They stared into one another's glistening yellow eyes, Hikaru's shining with perhaps just a hint more mischief. It seemed to Kaoru that those catlike eyes were steadily getting closer, closing in on him. It was a familiar sight in a strange new light. They'd kissed before, but this was a more serious atmosphere, even in the moment before their lips met. It wasn't on the cheek, or for show, or even a game anymore. A new path unfurled before them, and neither would hesitate about venturing on.

* * *

Haruhi sat at the expensive couch in music room three, surrounded by fawning girls. Every move she made was commented on and swooned over. 

“So cute!” 

“Just like a girl!” 

She wondered how the guests of the host club would react of they knew how accurate their statements really were. 

It was strange, but Haruhi had become accustomed to being a host. In a lot of ways it was nice to just sit and talk with all the pretty girls who took such an interest in her. She never sexualized her and her friends activities, even if everyone else seemed set on it. Things like gender and sexuality seemed so vague and trivial. There were other, much more pressing matters to think about. 

This was why it hardly fazed her when Hikaru asked her what she was doing after school. "Probably studying," Haruhi shrugged. He'd cornered her in the kitchen alone when she'd gotten up to make more tea. 

"Boo!" Hikaru cried, leaning against the counter to bring his face closer to Haruhi's, "No fun! Why don't we do something more interesting?" His voice was low and promising. If it had been anyone else they would've have definitely picked up on his insinuation.

But it was Haruhi. She just shook her head, "You really do have too much time on your hands." 

Hikaru tried to remain confident, he knew Haruhi's weakness, "It's too bad, I already ordered all that fatty tuna... I suppose a stray cat will be happy if they happen upon it in the trash." 

Haruhi's eyes widened, "Wait a minute! I can make time... Do you want me to go to your house?"

Hikaru's eyes twinkled, "I think it would be more fun if the location were a surprise." 

Kyoya glided into the kitchen silently. His words jolted Haruhi and Hikaru, "What are you two doing? The guests are waiting." 

They scurried out, but Hikaru caught Haruhi's arm and leaned in for just a second, "Until tonight." She nodded, still not fully grasping the boy's intentions. 

After club was over, Haruhi waited for Hikaru right outside the music room. A hand touched her shoulder, and she turned with a smile, "Hika-" but instead she saw Kaoru starring back her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was expecting your brother. Are you also coming tonight, Kaoru?" 

"Hm? You and Hikaru are going somewhere?" Kaoru looked surprised, "Too bad, I was going to ask you out too." 

"Why don't we all go together?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side, confused as to why the two inseparable brothers wanted to hang out with her apart from one another.

Kaoru's face lit up, with an emotion somewhere between surprise and something darker, "I would love to join you," 

"As long as it's okay with Hikaru... He seems to already have plans," Haruhi told him cooly. She could read them like a book, and knew there was something odd happening, but decided she'd go with it. She liked to see the twins happy, and... well, she liked food. 

Kaoru nodded, and leaned into the wall next to Haruhi. "You look good today," Kaoru told her evenly. To really test the boundaries, he put an arm on her shoulder, but she was used to close contact from both the twins, and didn't think much of it.

"Oh, thanks. But I didn't do anything special," when she turned to face Kaoru, she became more aware of how close they were. It was a bit dizzying. The heat of his body against her's, the pleasant smell of the well kept boy, and that expression he was wearing. Like she was the most fascinating, beautiful sight in the world. She blushed. 

Hikaru burst through the doors right than, and the pair quickly separated. Haruhi recovered quickly, "Ah, Hikaru! Could we include Kaoru in your plans?"

Haruhi watched as Hikaru dramatically narrowed his eyes at his brother, who smirked meanly back at him. "I was thinking that this would be a more... Exclusive visit," Hikaru found Haruhi's hands, and gave her the most seductive look he knew. 

Something clicked in Haruhi's mind. "Do you mean that you want to ask me out on a date?" 

"Yes. What do you say?"

She looked back at Kaoru, who stared at her expectantly. Both brothers waited with baited breath. "I think I figured out why you've both been acting so odd today. You're fighting over me," Haruhi told them. She freed one of her hands from Hikaru and set it on Kaoru's shoulder, "And I'm flattered, but I can't choose either of you. It wouldn't be right." 

"Why not!" Hikaru stomped his foot childishly.

"I don't want to be the thing that brakes such a close connection as you and Kaoru's." 

"So it's not that you don't like... One of us?" Kaoru asked, "So if you had to choose-" 

"If I said, it would be just as bad as actually choosing! Besides, I like you both," Haruhi cried in frustration. 

"Yes but... We want to know which you like more!" the twins chimed in unison.

Hikaru leaned in, "It would be me, right?"

"No, no," Kaoru shook his head, "She would want someone more thoughtful, like me." 

"Stop it!" Haruhi hit both of them on the head, "I could never pick either one of you! I like you both too much to hurt the other. Kaoru is easy-going and understanding, and Hikaru is bold but sensitive. It's not about who's better, you both have your own strengths. Please stop making me a point of conflict between you two." 

"Isn't she lovely?" Hikaru smiled at his brother. 

Kaoru agreed, "Too lovely."

A spark of something was shared mock-telepathically between the twins. Haruhi sensed it, and felt a sudden change in their demeanor... or maybe they'd only been playing this whole time... Each brother separated and circled her with mischievous grins. "You can't choose one of us..." Kaoru chimed as he walked past her face, and Hikaru didn't miss a beat, picking up the sentence, "...so why not both?" 

Haruhi's eyes widened, "That's..." 

"Wrong?" 

"Naughty?" 

"Insane!" she filled in the blank, "It wouldn't work." 

"Why not? That way no one gets left out," Hikaru and Kaoru were taking turns speaking now. It was dizzying having them in surround sound.

"We've always done everything together, why not this?"

"Do you even understand what you're proposing?" Haruhi tightened when the Hitachi boys leaned down against either one of her shoulders. 

"Of course!" 

"You're familiar with out host act..." Hikaru smirked lustily at his brother. 

Kaoru matched his expression, "...Intense attraction between brothers..." 

They leaned down and whispered in each of Haruhi's ears, "...while being simultaneously in love with you."

All Haruhi could manage was a nearly inaudible, "I..." And the Hitachi boys had her.


End file.
